


(not) Meant to be

by Krystal_Twi



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Grillby mentioned, Kissing, Lustberry, M/M, One-Sided Relationship, Rust, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Underswap Sans (Undertale), Unrequited Love, hints to pregnancy but not fully explored, lewdberry, no happy ending, sfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 18:22:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16749265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krystal_Twi/pseuds/Krystal_Twi
Summary: Blue should be happy. He had his soulmate. The ‘love of his life’. So why was he so miserable? That's a silly question, he knew why. The reason why was in that house right now.Being soulmates by fate isn't always enough. Not when your soul already belongs to someone else.





	(not) Meant to be

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Faithful](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16638944) by [alicedragons](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alicedragons/pseuds/alicedragons). 



> I love alicedragons story and couldn't help myself. CHECK OUT THEIR STORY IF YOU HAVENT (18+ tho)
> 
> Had a poll on who Blue would have been in love with. Lust won, but Red isn't forgotten.

Why was he even here? Blue tugged on his bandana some more as he stared up at the inviting house. The lights were on and he could hear Giftmas music coming from within. The snow outside was falling softly on Blue as he contemplated going in. 

 

Grillby, his soulmate, wouldn't like it. He would want him back home in his arms. (But those weren't the arms he wanted to be in) Blue sighed, surely his brother would understand if he changed his mind and went home. 

 

Blue closed his eyes, the cold biting at his bones. If he went in, he knew he would be betraying his soulmates trust, even if he didn't know it. If he went home to said soulmate...a sigh escaped his mouth. 

 

He should be happy. He had his soulmate. The ‘love of his life’. So why was he so miserable? That's a silly question, he knew why. The reason why was in that house right now. 

 

Blue’s soul swell in anticipation. If he went through those doors, he would be greeted by friends, family and him. He would once again get to feel him in his arms, even if it would be for a few short seconds. He would see that beautiful smile that haunted his daydreams. 

 

He needs to go. Now.

 

Blue turned on his heels, all prepared to make a run for it back to his soulmate. When the door to the house opened, making the small blueberry freeze on the spot.  

 

His soul skipped a beat when he heard the voice behind him. “Blue?” The short skeleton turned to see the eyelights that haunt his every fantasy. 

 

“Lust, ”

 

Lust stood right outside the door. He was watching Blue carefully, his clothes barely covering his ecto body. Leaving little to the imagination. His face glowing a pretty lavender color. Blue refused to let his eyes wander the skeleton’s summoned body. Lust flashed him that breathtaking smile and he approached Blue.

...

 

**Blue stared up at the mocking mistletoe. It hung above him tauntingly as he stood next to a monster that was NOT his soulmate.**

 

**Blue's eyes fell down to said monster. Lust was a skeleton the lust-verse. Blue would be lying if he said Lust wasn't attractive or the ideal mate (sweet, loving, affectionate, loved kids, funny and not bad on the eyes). He just wasn't Blue's soulmate.**

 

**Giving him every chance to pull away, Lust grabbed Blue's shoulders and leaned in. Blue jolted when he felt Lust's mouth meet his. His eyes widening as he stared into those heart-shaped eyes that seemed to be grinning at Blue. When Blue didn't pull away, Lust closed his eyes, deepening the kiss as he let his hands wander lower. He grabbed Blue by his hips and pulled him closer.**

 

**Blue felt a spark in his soul when his body collided with Lust. He didn't know what to do. He should push Lust away. This was wrong. This was wrong. This was-**

 

**Blue's eyes slid shut and hesitatingly wrapped his hands around Lust's shoulders. A small, reluctant, moan escaped Blue. Lust was pressing his hips against Blue's, causing there to be pressure to a few too sensitive spots on his pelvis.**

 

**What was Lust doing to him?**

 

**Blue never felt this way before. He couldn't get enough of Lust. He didn't ever want Lust to pull away.**

 

**All too soon, Lust slowly pulled away, his eyes opening to stare back at the pretty crystal blue ones that were dazed. Lust smiled, pulling back and putting distance between them. Too much for Blue's sudden liking.  “See, no harm foul, ”**

 

**Oh, how wrong he had been.**

**…**

 

After that night, all Blue could think about was how Lust felt against him. How he tasted like chocolate strawberries. How his hands felt on his hips. It haunted Blue for months. How could someone who hadn't been his soulmate make him feel like he was floating? 

 

He begin to notice little things about Lust he never did before. How Lust would giggle at the most random joke on a show. How his eyes sparkled when he told a pun. How he would chew on his fingertips when nervous. How he sang when he was baking. How he made Blue's soul soar with one look. 

 

When Blue finally found his soulmate, he thought Grillby would make him feel a thousand times better. He didn't even get close. His mouth was too rough against Blue's. His tongue felt to slimy and Blue felt sick to his stomach from the kiss alone. 

 

What was wrong with him?

 

Lust wrapped his arms around Blue and brought him in for a hug. Blue froze for a second before hugging the other back. The smell of Lust's cologne and a hint of strawberries clouded Blue's focus. Blue sighed and nuzzled his head into the crook of Lust's neck. His arms tightening around Lust's waist. Not wanting to let go. 

 

Lust giggled held onto Blue. He swayed from side to side in Blue's hold.

 

“Tryin’ ta steal my mate?” A deep voice snickered. Blue looked up from Lust's neck. Seeing the bright shining rubies that belonged to Red.  

 

Lust turned in his hold. His smile widening. He reached over and grabbed Red by his shirt collar and pulled him in for a quick kiss. Blue looked away. “As if anyone could steal me from you, Love, ” 

 

A lot has changed in a year…

 

Lust shimmed his way out of Blue's hold. His arm entangling around Red. A pleased smile on Lust's face as he curled into his soulmate's side. Red's arm coming down and wrapping around Lust's waist, fingers grazing Lust's stomach before holding onto his hips. 

 

Back when Blue had just meet Grillby, he had thought if he could find Lust's soulmate, all these feelings for him would fade. He never anticipated how his soul would feel like it was shattering into pieces when he saw Lust's soulmate mark glow a beautiful lavender when he met none other than Red, Blue's best friend. 

 

Blue felt his soul squeeze painfully as Lust leaned into Red's touch. His eyes glowing with happiness and love as his soulmate wrapped an arm around his waist.

 

Blue forced a smile at the two. In all the time he knew Lust, he never saw him smile as real as he did when he looked at Red. It killed Blue. 

 

“I was actually just leaving, ” Blue wrung his hands together. His eyes darting to the side. “I didn't realize how late it was and I got work in the morning, ” The lie came out smoothly. He became rather good at lying in the past few months

 

“Really?” Red asked, his fingers flexing around Lust’s hip. “that’s a shame. Yer bro was looking forward to prankin’ ya, ” 

 

Blue rolled his eyes, “of course he was, ”. Blue shook his head, a fond smile forming on his face before disappearing. “He will just have to wait till next time, ” 

 

“Let me know when,” Lust chimed. “I would love to see it, ” His body moving gracefully closer to Blue. Causing a heat to flare on his face, a heat Blue will blame on the icy wind.

 

“Yeah, ” Blue rubbed the back of his neck. His body slowly backing from the two. Lust watched his movement and mistaken Blue’ body language for eagerness to get home.

 

Lust cocked one hip to the side, a hand falling to said hip. A smirk playing on his face. “I think you're just eager to get back to a certain flame monster, ” Lust winked.

 

Blue felt sick to his stomach and resisted shaking his head no. “You got me,” he raised his hands in defeat. Lust let out a giggle, cover his mouth. Red watched Blue with calculating eyes. “Well, see ya-”

 

Lust grabbed Blue by his arm, stopping Blue from leaving. He looked ready to burst with silent excitement. “Wait! We got to tell you something!” 

 

Blue made sure to keep Lust holding onto him for as long as he could. “What is it?” His eyes darting between Red and Lust. Both of their body languages screaming different things. Red seemed tensed while happiness ran from Lust.

 

“Blue, ” Lust began, excitement dripping from his voice. His eyes looking like two brilliant stars that Blue would gladly stare into for eternity. “Red and I are-”

 

“Having a get together next week, ” Red butted in. His smile strained. Lust looked confused but didn't say anything. “We were wondering if you wanted to come,”

 

Blue stared at the two in front of him. His mind and soul fighting him.  He shouldn't. He really, really shouldn't. “Sure, I would love too,” Red nodded his head. 

 

Blue clapped his hands together. “Well, I'll be going then,” Blue took a step forward and brought Lust into a hug. Relishing in the feeling of him in his arms for a split second, before quickly letting go. Blue turned to Red. Blue reached his hand out, waiting for Red to grab it. Red smiled and roughly grabbed Blue's hand in a handshake. 

 

Blue then went on home to  **his** mate. To his home that felt too cold for the small skeleton. Back to a soulmate, he didn't even like and away from the monster that made his soul race and their soulmate.

**Author's Note:**

> If Blue acted on his feelings in the first place, Lust and Blue would have been happy together and Red would have ended up with Comic. But nooope.
> 
> The flashback takes place almost exactly a year earlier when Blue and Lust didnt know who their soulmates were. 
> 
>  
> 
> Lust was originally going be revealed as pregnant but decided not to. He is still pregnant and there a hint here and there to it. 
> 
> Red has his suspicions to Blue's true feelings but since Blue never told him or acted on it, he lets Blue's actions slide but with a careful eye. (Red is trying to look out for Blue but also keep his man, its not as easy as it looks) which is why he interrupted Lust at the end. He knew something was off with his friend and decided to hold off on the news they was starting a family. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed! If you did, leave a comment! :>


End file.
